Cherry Blossom
by milky-return
Summary: Bang Toyib, Bang Toyib mengapa kau tak pulang-pulang… Anakmu, anakmu sudah ingin bertemu… Tiga kali lebaran, tiga kali puasa… Bang Toyib, kalau nggak balik-balik juga, nanti Dinda kawin lari lho sama duda keren tetangga sebelah… Chapter V Update! TaeFaiNe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ide ini muncul murni dari otak cabul saya saat saya lagi jalan ke warung sambil menenteng dua buah susu coklat merek Indomilk seharga Rp. 2500,00.- dan sebuah susu coklat merk Ultramilk dengan harga yang berselisih Rp. 500,00.-, yaitu Rp. 3000,00.-

**Warning :** OOC, AU, **Shonen-Ai**, daku tak bisa ngetik fic dengan M content Yaoi, karena pikiran belum kesampean kesana. (Kalo Role-Play Yaoi sih, hayukkkk)

**Cast :** **Faine** hanya milik ***allenerie **yang sampe mampus pun saya ga bakalan dikasih buat ngejadiin dia sebagai milik Neo, **Tae Yon **juga cuma punya **~beastofdesire **yang sampe saya matipun ga bisa diraep-raep seenaknya sama Neo, **Rena** yang notabene jadi tempat penampungan curhatan Neo dan Faine dimiliki oleh **~shirosagi-yukihiko**, **Neo** lahir dari otak cabul nan pedo milik **saya** yang berharap ada bocah imut yang umurnya 17 tahun tapi fully seme dan ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Januari, musim dingin. Awal dimana orang-orang kantoran mulai sibuk untuk pergi berkerja, dan para siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong masuk sekolah di awal masa-masa remajanya yang akan disongsong oleh warna-warni hidup.

Tapi tidak untuk remaja laki-laki yang satu ini. Bangun jam 7.30 pagi tentu saja membuatnya terlambat dan telat untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA-nya. Memutuskan untuk sarapan roti isi dan susu vanilla, Faine berlari terburu-buru sampai menuju stasiun kereta. Bisa dikatakan sungguh-sungguh terlambat.

Selagi mengulang-ngulang kata-kata 'gomen' pada tiap orang yang dilewatinya, Faine terus menggengam tas hitam miliknya dan mencari tempat yang tepat di sesaknya kereta yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Dan tentunya, menghalau para pervert yang siap untuk mencari kesempatan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

UPACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU SMA KANBASHUU RENJII. Terlambat. Faine terus berlari-lari ketika melihat jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.27. Sungguh kesan pertama yang buruk. Menyesal karena tidur terlambat kemarin malam memang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan, sayangnya, daripada membuang waktu untuk berpundung dipojokan jalanan, Faine lebih memilih berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Siapa tahu saja kan' masih sempat? Ya, siapa tahu…

Siapa juga yang tahu kalau setelah berbelok pada tikungan yang ada didepannya, Faine langsung menabrak seseorang secara tiba-tiba? Yaa, siapa yang tahu…

Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi disaat-saat seperti ini, dengan sedikit permainan takdir, Faine segera bangkit dan meminta maaf pada orang didepannya.

Rambut putih, kacamata hitam, mata hitam gelap keunguan. Menelan sedikit ludah, Faine yang polos langsung saja menyimpulkan kalau orang ini…

Tuna netra.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Karena kaget atas bentakan orang itu, Faine secara sontak langsung mundur dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf. Sekaligus membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Ah, maaf… Aku tak melihat tadi, errr… Apa kau baik-baik saja, **DIK**?"

Entah memang sedang _bad luck _atau apa, tapi orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh Faine tadi, malah berbalik marah padanya.

"Hey! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Umurku ini TUJUH BELAS TAHUN!"

Sayangnya postur badanmu tidak bisa membuat siapapun percaya kalau kau berumur tujuh belas tahun, nak…

"Aku ini anak SMA tahu!"

Iya, tahu… Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan… Tapi nggak usah ngotot begitu dong…

Kita patut berterima kasih pada Tuhan YME karena atas berkat dan rahmatNya-lah, Faine dilahirkan dengan kesabaran yang amat cukup untuk menghadapi anak kecil satu ini. _(atau berterima kasih pada *allenerie sang creator untuk menciptakan chara super uke yang sangat loveable? 8D)_

Setelah puas mengomel tanpa sebab, anak itu segera berfokus pada tujuan utamanya setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Gawat, aku telat!"

Eh?

Iya, Faine, kau nggak salah dengar.

"Kau murid baru disini juga?"

Keduanya diam beberapa saat karena masing-masing memiliki penyakit yang sama, yaitu lola, atau loading lama.

"AHH!"

Setelah saling menunjuk satu sama lain karena terkejut melihat bahwa masing-masing mengenakan seragam yang sama, keduanyapun lari terburu-buru menuju aula olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

Faine hanya terduduk di kursi paling belakang kelas karena terlambat datang. Sekali lagi, kesan pertama itu penting bagi para siswa baru sekalian. Hancur sudah imej kalian yang baik-baik jika pada hari pertama saja kalian sudah datang terlambat. Tersenyum penuh hopelessness, Faine yang bingung untuk membuka buku pelajaran akhirnya menengok pada teman yang duduk disebelah kursinya.

"An…o…"

Faine tetap mempertahankan senyum hopeless miliknya saat melihat teman sebangkunya adalah seorang gadis bermata satu yang sedang menguntit dirinya dari balik buku.

Kesan pertama itu penting. Dan gadis ini sudah membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah orang baik-baik.

Merasa was-was dan penuh dengan keringat dingin, Faine memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat pada buku dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman hopelessnya.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu merasa aneh seperti itu, namaku Sakushii Rena. Salam kenal ya… Semoga kita bisa berteman baik…" ucapnya sembari memasang Angelic Face dan mengulurkan tangan.

Rambut pink terlalu mencolok, mata satu, senyuman mencurigakan. Jangan percaya, Faineee… Jangan dipercayaaaa…

"_Ano… Watashi wa Faine desu, hajimemashite_…" balasnya sambil menjabat tangan gadis tersebut.

Oh, Faine…

Kau sungguh…

Bego.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee? Jadi asrama pria digabung? Kupikir satu kamar, satu orang…"

"Yaa, nggak mungkinlah… Mereka nggak pakai sistem anak emas disini…"

Bel istirahat sekolah dijadikan saat-saat paling tepat bagi siswa-siswi baru untuk saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Faine dan Rena misalnya, yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan mengenai sistem SMA Kanbashuu Renjii yang notabene sekolah asrama cewek-cowok yang laris diisi oleh berbagai kalangan, mulai dari konglomerat, seleberiti, artis papan atas, dan golongan menengah kebawah, bahkan stalker juga ada.

Menyantap sup miso dengan lahap dan gembira, Faine tiba-tiba teringat kembali untuk mengurus sebagian administrasi miliknya, karena walaupun dia adalah siswa baru, tetapi dia bukanlah anak kelas satu. Datang sebagai siswa pindahan di kelas dua membuat administrasinya semakin dipersulit dengan urusan tetek bengek lainnya.

Dan lagi, anak pindahan yang datang terlambat tentunya tak ingin kesialannya semakin bertambah menghiasi hari-hari disepanjang kehidupan SMA-nya.

"Hey, ada bekas nasi menempel di pipimu tuh…"

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya cepat-cepat kau bersihkan sebelum orang lain melihatmu…"

"… Eh? Ya? Dimana?"

Headbang. Polos sumpah ini anak.

"Di pipiii… Di pipiii…" kata Rena nggak sabaran sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri.

Sabar neng, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Atau sedang diuji oleh Tuhan?

Yang pasti, sebelum Faine sempat membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel dipipinya, tangannya menyenggol mangkuk sup miso dan dengan sukses jatuh membanjiri baju seragam miliknya sendiri.

Rena misuh-misuh sambil mengusap dada.

"Faine… Kau ini UKE banget…"

Dengan tidak mengurangi kesopan santunannya, Rena menjaga perasaan Faine agar dia tidak tersinggung.

"Maksudku, tingkahmu yang polos ini mirip banget dengan tokoh utama cowok yang baik hati nan polos bak seorang uke di komik-komik remaja."

Lagi-lagi, Faine butuh loading lama untuk menangkap maksud gadis remaja yang sekarang sibuk mencari lap untuk membantunya membersihkan tumpahan sup miso.

Karena Faine membalas dengan memberikan senyum innocent nan mematikan, lagi-lagi hanya menyebabkan Rena berpikir untuk mencarikan seorang seme untuknya. Biasalah, pengaruh media massa jaman sekarang membuat orang-orang semakin berpikir pada hal yang semakin tidak dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau butuh manager baru kan?"

Rena berbicara di telepon genggam miliknya, dengan memasang tampang pebisnis ulung, ia memulai memberikan penawaran.

"Tenang saja, dia baik dan sopan, kerjanya juga cekatan. Kau setuju kan? Baik, nanti siang aku akan mengenalkannya padamu…"

Pip.

"Ano… Rena-san, sedang berbicara pada siapa?"

Faine hanya memandang polos saat Rena berbalik menatap padanya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan seringaian… Yang dilihat Faine sebagai Angelic Face tentunya.

Menepuk pundak Faine yang sedang bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba Rena menawarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi mandiri padanya.

"Aku sudah merekomendasikanmu pada klub sepak bola."

JGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Guntur dadakan? Oh, bukan. Gempa bumi? Bukan juga. Yang pasti itu adalah sound effect yang Faine dengar ketika Rena menyebut 'klub sepak bola'.

Ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Rena menyuruh Faine mengikuti klub sepak bola?

Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan gara-gara musimnya viva world cup sedang menjamur di seluruh dunia. Bukan juga karena Rena ingin melihat Faine bermain ala David Beckham atau Richardo Kaka jejadian di klub sepak bola, tapi hanya karena Rena ingin membantu teman barunya yang satu ini untuk bersosialisasi lebih lanjut dengan siswa-siwa pria di sekolah ini.

Karena semenjak pagi, Faine hanya terus mengekor pada Rena karena dia belum mengenal siswa-siswi lain yang ada di kelasnya.

"Ta… Tapi aku tak bisa bermain bola, Rena-san…" Faine hanya panik karena tidak mengerti hal apa yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya menjadi manager kok'. Tidak perlu bisa bermain bola segala…" tatapnya meyakinkan. "Pokoknya nanti siang kutunggu di aula olahraga ya…"

Seakan nggak perduli dengan Faine yang bingung setengah mati karena nggak tahu mesti bagaimana, Rena terus berjalan dengan cengiran yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya segera terkena sakit jantung dadakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Faine buru-buru berlari menuju asrama pria yang berada cukup jauh pada sekolah utama. Mengingat siang ini Faine sudah memiliki janji meeting dengan Rena, anak itu segera mencari-cari kamar nomor 183.

"Kunci… Kunciii… Aduhhh, dimana kunci milikku…" disaat seperti ini, tentunya Faine tidak mau terkena masalah yang menyebabkan dia terlambat. Anak baru tukang telat. Oh, my gosh… Jangan sampai deh dapat julukan seperti itu.

"Hoooiiii! Ada yang lihat kunci kamar nomor 183 tidak?"

Sayangnya teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Faine. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih, berkacamata hitam, dan bermata hitam keunguan sedang berlari-lari tak jelas sembari meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama. Terdengar de javu? Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Faine saja.

Atau mungkin lagi-lagi ini permainan takdir…

Karena lagi-lagi Faine dan anak itu kembali bertabrakan, hanya saja, kali ini lebih brutal karena Faine ditabrak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ah! I got it!" Katanya sebelum menabrak Faine.

Dalam sekejap saja, Faine langsung tertimpa oleh anak itu, semua barang-barangnya berserakan dan kopernya jatuh. Buruknya, kepalanya sedikit terbentur lantai dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dan untuk sekejap, Faine merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Kh!" Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu segera bangun mendadak dan menggosokkan tangannya pada bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

Faine yang emang sudah alakadarnya dilahirkan lemot, hanya bisa menatap dengan lugu. "Da… Daijobu, ka? Apa kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali…"

"Nggak! Nggak kok! Nggak apa-apa, wahahhaahha… Maaf ya! Maaf!"

Karena dibalas dengan kibasan tangan serta tingkah yang tak beraturan dari anak itu, Faine semakin penasaran dan dengan polosnya malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan anak itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ah… Kau kan yang tadi pagi."

Masih dengan salah tingkah, anak itu berusaha agar tetap nyambung dengan obrolan Faine, ya… Siapa yang sangka saat bertabrakan tadi, walau untuk sekejap saja, bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Ciuman.

Mimpi?

Bukan.

Sayangnya kenyataan.

Sekali lagi mari kita panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena telah melahirkan Faine dengan sifat super lugu.

"Wa… Watashi wa, Faine desu… Hajimemashite…"

Karena disambut dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan yang hangat seperti itu, tentunya siapapun akan luluh dan kalah oleh feromon berbahaya yang dikeluarkan super uke satu ini.

"A… Aku, Neo… Sa… Salam kenal juga…"

Yang pasti, awal hubungan mereka berdua ini akan membawa malapetaka yang berkelanjutan.

.

.

.

.

.

*****To Be Continued*****

(A/N : Mohon maaf untuk ***allenerie** dan **~shirosagi-yukihiko** karena seenaknya membuat OC kalian jadi OOC sangat…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Ide ini muncul murni dari otak cabul saya saat saya lagi jalan ke warung sambil menenteng dua buah susu coklat merek Indomilk seharga Rp. 2500,00.- dan sebuah susu coklat merk Ultramilk dengan harga yang berselisih Rp. 500,00.-, yaitu Rp. 3000,00.-

**Warning :** OOC, AU, **Shonen-Ai**, daku tak bisa ngetik fic dengan M content Yaoi, karena pikiran belum kesampean kesana. (Kalo Role-Play Yaoi sih, hayukkkk)

**Cast :** **Faine** hanya milik ***allenerie **yang sampe mampus pun saya ga bakalan dikasih buat ngejadiin dia sebagai milik Neo, **Tae Yon **juga cuma punya **~beastofdesire **yang sampe saya matipun ga bisa diraep-raep seenaknya sama Neo, **Rena** yang notabene jadi tempat penampungan curhatan Neo dan Faine dimiliki oleh **~shirosagi-yukihiko**, dan **Neo** lahir dari otak cabul nan pedo milik **saya** yang berharap ada bocah imut yang umurnya 17 tahun tapi fully seme dan ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom pt. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faine mendapati dirinya terengah-engah menuju gedung olahraga karena ia memiliki janji yang harus ditepati pada Rena. Berusaha mengatur napasnya, laki-laki jangkung berambut putih itupun berhenti dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang tertanam disebelah gedung olahraga. Sekalian berteduh dan beristirahat tentunya.

Mari kita lihat latar belakang cerita. Musim dingin pada tanggal 14 Januari, Siang hari, namun cuaca tak terlalu cerah, disertai salju yang semalam turun, menumpuk tebal pada tiap-tiap dahan pohon, ditambah lapangan sepak bola yang tepat berada di depan aula olahraga. Bisa saja kan terjadi kecelakaan kecil yang disebabkan oleh bola sepak nyasar.

Faine, keputusanmu untuk berteduh di bawah pohon, sungguh-sungguh…

Salah besar.

Saat dibilang salah besar, maksud author tentu saja salah besar.

"Eeh! Awas yang disanaaa!"

Tuh, kan' baru aja dibilangin…

Melihat bola yang mengarah tepat kearahnya dengan tatapan _innocent_, Faine melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghindari bola itu dengan cekatan.

Sayangnya, tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Walaupun berhasil menghindar dari bola nyasar yang tepat mengarah padanya, kesialan Faine tak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Bolanya menabrak pohon. Yang sukses membuat salju-salju yang ada disana runtuh dan menimpa Faine yang sedang berteduh padanya. Teori gravitasi bahwa benda jatuh selalu kebawah pun berhasil dibuktikan olehnya.

Dengan mata berputar-putar dan badan tertimbun salju, Faine berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk menolongnya. Kalau mendata kesialan apa saja yang dialami Faine hari ini, tentunya ada banyak sekali, mulai dari bangun terlambat, tabrakan di depan gerbang, tabrakan di depan asrama, ketumpahan sup miso, dan sekarang tertimbun gundukan salju. Oh, gosh… 'Berikanlah aku sedikit mukjizat darimu, Tuhan…' batinya.

Selagi membiarkan tangannya mengibas-ngibas tanpa tenaga dan berharap adanya pertolongan, Faine mulai merasa bahwa sebentar lagi malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang menjemputnya. Mati di timbunan salju gara-gara bola? Mati konyol.

"Aa… _Gomenne_… Apa kau terluka?"

Merasa ada seseorang yang meraih tangannya, Faine membuka mata dan melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari luar.

Apakah ini surga?

Bukan, Faine… Lihat lagi lebih teliti.

Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya, samar-samar Faine bisa melihat sang penyelamat jiwa yang sayangnya bukan Brad Pitt ataupun Superman.

Tinggi semampai, mata emerald, rambut hitam, dan wajah ganteng yang dihiasi dengan senyum miliaran dollar, Faine yang terpana baru aja ngerasa kalau dia menemui Archangel.

Mukjizat dari Tuhan pun datang.

Nggak masalah deh kalau malaikat kematiannya ganteng begini… Dicabut nyawanya seratus kalipun aku rela.

Lho?

"A… Ah, T-te… Terimakasih banyak…" Faine sedikit tergagap ketika harus menatap langsung lawan bicaranya yang bahkan lebih ganteng daripada Kim Bum dari BBF sekalipun.

"Maaf ya, aku tak sengaja menendang bola kearahmu, tadi itu benar-benar kecelakaan…"

"I-iya… Maaf juga, tadi itu kesalahan saya…" balasnya seraya membungkukan badan.

Mengingat bahwa ia memiliki janji yang harus ditepati, Faine segera permisi untuk pergi, sayangnya, sang pangeran dari klub sepak bola itu menawarkan Faine untuk ikut makan siang bersama anggota klub sebagai permintaan maafnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau dipaksa dengan puppy eyes dan permohonan maaf, Faine bukan tipe-tipe yang dengan gampang bakalan bilang 'Sori, gue sibuk' pada orang yang sudah baik hati menolongnya. 'Sekalian saja mencari teman seperti saran Rena-san' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee? Jadi, kau dan dia sudah—"

"He-eh…"

Rena hanya diam dan menyeruput teh kotak dihadapan kliennya yang sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa.

Setelah manggut-manggut sejenak, Rena dengan keahlian _bussiness woman_ yang jago bersilat lidah, mulai mengorek informasi lebih jauh sejauh yang kliennya tawarkan.

"Jangan-jangan nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya lho…"

"He-? Apa! Tidak mungkin?"

"Kalau mengelak terus seperti itu, malah semakin mencurigakan lhooo~…"

"Nggak kok! Nggak bakalan! Lagipula kami kan baru berkenalan…"

Dasar cebol. Isi otakmu itu mudah sekali ditebak tahu…

"Lagipula kan' yang tadi itu nggak sengaja…" Sambil menyedot susu cokelat, Neo memutuskan untuk membela dirinya. "Bukannya aku kesenangan atau apa gara-gara sudah berciuman dengannya atau seperti apalah itu…"

Semakin nggak jelas omonganmu, semakin kau menunjukkan kalau kau mau, bodoh.

"Hee—akan kulaporkan ini pada Shuu…"

BRUSSSHHHH

Neo sukses mengeluarkan semua susu coklat dari kerongkongannya.

"Ja-Jangan! Aku tak mau hubunganku dengan Shuu semakin bertambah buruk gara-gara hal ini!"

Shuu Himeno, 19 tahun, model muda yang juga menjadi madonna di SMA Kanbashuu Renjii, adalah kakak angkat dari Neo. Sekaligus mantan pacar yang putus sebulan lalu karena sedikit kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Neo dengan Shuu.

"Kalau dia cemburu, artinya kan' dia masih cinta padamu, bodoh…"

"… Hah?"

Rupanya bukan cuma Faine saja yang lemot.

Memutar sedikit otaknya, Rena mulai menyusun kata-kata yang disertai dengan buaian maut yang mampu menjerumuskan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Begini, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan Faine untuk menarik perhatian dari Nee-sama mu itu? Kalau dia cemburu, berarti kan' dia masih mencintai dirimu…"

Sayangnya, Neo masih sedikit terlalu pintar untuk menyetujui saran mematikan dari Rena yang akan mampu menjebloskannya ke lubang antah berantah.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta sungguhan?"

Ya, memang itu tujuannya…

Faine memiliki seorang seme, Neo tidak lagi patah hati dan sudah menemukan cinta yang baru. Semua senang dan tak ada yang dirugikan. Kalau memang nanti Neo akhirnya kembali pada Shuu, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencarikan seme baru untuk Faine. Hal itu bisa diatur…

Sebagai gadis yang mendukung hubungan pria sesama jenis, tentunya Rena sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana agar hubungan Neo dan Faine berjalan lancar. Tentunya, hubungan Faine dan pihak ketiga yang satu lagi pun juga akan membantu melancarkan semua siasat yang telah disusunya…

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae Yon… Tae Yon…"

Berlari-lari kecil di lorong sekitar asrama, Faine tersenyum dengan gembira karena sudah mendapat seorang teman baru. Semburat merah sempat muncul memenuhi wajahnya saat ia mengingat saat-saat makan siang bersama yang dilaluinya berdua oleh pangeran dari klub sepak bola.

Bisa ditembak kalau saat ini Faine sedang…

Jatuh. Cinta.

Memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, Faine terpaksa harus menghadapi Neo yang sedang menyambutnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sayang sekali aura hangat berbunga-bunga milik Faine ternyata jauh lebih kuat daripada senyuman cemberut milik cowok pendek kita yang sedang puber ini.

Masih merasa nggak terima dengan saran yang diajukan oleh Rena, Neo dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya bangkit dari kasur.

Pertama, Neo mendorong Faine sampai ke sudut ruang.

Kedua, Neo memastikan bahwa pintu dikunci dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk.

Ketiga, Neo semakin mendesak Faine untuk mengalah atas serangan yang dilakukannya.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak?"

Dasar mesum, tadi katanya nggak mau.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama…"

Dasar tukang bohong.

"E-eh?"

Dasar lemot.

"Ne-Neo-san, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Daisuki desu…"

Oke, Neo. Kalau ada nominasi playboy paling mesum dari satu sekolah. Kau bisa dipastikan menjadi salah satu kandidatnya.

Faine hanya bisa tergagap dengan muka merah menanggapi rayuan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Neo untuknya. Deg-deg-an? Tentu saja.

Siapa sangka di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, teman sekamarmu tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu? Harus bagaimana kau membalasnya?

Itu juga yang dipikirkan Faine saat mendengar Neo menyatakan cinta padanya. Faine bukan tipe-tipe yang dapat menolak dengan mudah. Sekali lagi, karena Neo menambahkan kata-kata, "Jangan ditolak…" membuatnya semakin bingung untuk menjawab.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Syukurlah Tuhan masih berbaik hati mau menyelamatkan Faine.

"Permisi, saya datang mengantarkan barang yang ketinggalan…"

Kesal karena diganggu, Neo akhirnya marah-marah dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu tersentak kaget karena melihat Tae Yon datang dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang cukup untuk melampaui tinggi si cebol itu.

"Ta… Tae Yon-san!"

Tentunya hanya Faine saja yang merasa senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah gembira dan berseri-seri, Faine dengan tidak sadar membuat aura disekitarnya penuh dengan hawa membunuh.

Target Locked.

Neo langsung mengetahui bahwa pria yang bernama Tae Yon ini akan menjadi saingan terberatnya dalam merebut hati Faine.

Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba dia menjadi serius.

Yang pasti, Neo sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri saat dia memutuskan untuk menerima saran dari Rena.

Sebagai pelajaran, hanya orang bodoh yang akan jatuh ke lubang yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

*****To Be Continued*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N : Haissshhh, chapter ini pendek sekali ya? Maaf… Lalu, soal Kanbashuu Renjii, itu hanya pelafalan jepang dari Canvas Ranger saja kok. Saya ngerasa SMA Canvas Ranger nggak cocok dimasukkan dalam cerita, entah kenapa saya lebih demen sama Kanbashuu Renji—mungkin karena lafalnya lebih kejepang-jepangan kali ya?

**Rena**nya super licik… maaf sekali buat **~shirosagi-yukihiko** yang OCnya jadi OOC seperti ini.

Buat ***allenerie **dan **~beastofdesire **juga… Maaf banget karena OC kalian jadi super OOC. **Faine** super lemot dan **Tae Yon**nya belum dimunculkan ke-seme-annya. Moga-moga di chapter berikutnya saya bisa nulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi… v/v)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Ide ini muncul murni dari otak cabul saya saat saya lagi jalan ke warung sambil menenteng dua buah susu coklat merek Indomilk seharga Rp. 2500,00.- dan sebuah susu coklat merk Ultramilk dengan harga yang berselisih Rp. 500,00.-, yaitu Rp. 3000,00.- ditambah Tango satu pack seharga Rp. 7500,00.- plus Cheetos dan Jetset seharga Rp. 1000,00.- per buah sehingga bila dihitung menjadi Rp. 2000,00.-, lalu, berapakah jumlah total belanjaan yang dibawa oleh saya?

**Warning :** OOC, AU, **Shonen-Ai**, hampir saja fic ini berisi dengan M content Yaoi, karena imajinasi saya yang terlalu ketinggian.

**Cast :** **Faine** hanya milik ***allenerie **yang sampe mampus pun saya ga bakalan dikasih buat ngejadiin dia sebagai milik Neo, **Tae Yon **juga cuma punya **~beastofdesire **yang sampe saya matipun ga bisa diraep-raep seenaknya sama Neo, **Rena** yang notabene jadi tempat penampungan curhatan Neo dan Faine dimiliki oleh **~shirosagi-yukihiko**, dan **Neo** lahir dari otak cabul nan pedo milik **saya** yang berharap ada bocah imut yang umurnya 17 tahun tapi fully seme dan ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom pt. 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hawa pagi hari yang menyelimuti asrama sekitar sekolah terasa sangat sejuk bagi para siswa-siswi yang rajin bangun pukul 05.30 hanya untuk datang pagi mengerjakan tugas piket. Dihiasi sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa jendela, dan awan-awan putih yang mengambang di langit bagaikan kapas empuk, suhu diluar yang notabene berada diantara hangat dan dingin membuat Faine semakin lama semakin tidak ingat bahwa hari ini ia harus datang pagi-pagi untuk mengurusi tugas piket. Berkutat pada bantal guling yang empuk, sambil memimpikan sang pangeran dari klub sepak bola, Faine mengigaukan kata 'Tae Yon' yang membuat teman sekamarnya terkena sakit telinga dadakan.

"Jangan duduk di kursi orang sambil memasang tampang jelek seperti itu dong…" Menghela napasnya, Rena mengusir Neo yang sedang terdampar di meja miliknya. "Pemandangan pagi yang indah nan cerah jadi hancur gara-gara melihat mukamu kan…"

Badan membungkuk, rambut acak-acakan, muka kusut, mata berkantung hitam, ditambah senyum terbalik atau cemberut yang tak luput menghiasi wajahnya, Neo terlihat benar-benar kacau.

"Kalau mau berkeluh-kesah, nanti saja… Mademoiselle Rena butuh waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas harian…"

"Sejak kapan menyalin PR orang lain menjadi tugas harian?"

Cemberut karena posisi wuenaknya diganggu oleh Rena, Neo akhirnya pindah tempat mencari suaka yang nyaman untuk berpundung ria. Sekaligus tidur tentunya.

Ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkannya bertampang tidak lazim seperti biasanya.

Semalam, setelah stress memikirkan strategi untuk menggaet teman sekamarnya yang ternyata adalah cowok lemot nan lugu, Neo memutuskan untuk pergi tidur terbuai ke alam mimpi yang indah. Baru saja ia berharap memimpikan Shuu yang tampil dengan kimono yang terbuka dengan pose seksi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara gaib yang menyebut-nyebut nama 'Tae Yon'. Jangan sampai nanti dia malah memimpikan Tae Yon yang tampil dengan kimono terbuka memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang... Ukh, pokoknya bagi Neo, hal itu akan menjadi mimpi terburuknya sepanjang masa. Sayangnya, Faine yang terlelap, terus saja mengigau memanggil-manggil nama pangerannya itu.

"Nih, anak lagi minta nomer togel kali ya?" gerutunya sambil tetap terjaga sepanjang malam.

Pagi ini, ia sedikit bersyukur karena bisa 'numpang tidur' di kelas orang lain. Baru saja ia menghela napas dan bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba Faine datang dengan wajah cerianya yang meruntuhkan semua kenyamanan diatas meja.

Niatnya sih, Neo mau marah-marah karena waktu tidurnya yang berharga telah diusik. Sayangnya, feromon super uke dengan senyum gemilang nan menawan yang dimiliki oleh Faine, mampu merobohkan wajah super garang Enma Ou, sang dewa neraka yang sedang ditiru oleh Neo.

Berganti dengan rona merah, anak nggak jelas satu ini mulai merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat pemandangan Angelic pada pagi hari. Merasa sudah cukup puas, Neo kembali ke kelas dengan salah tingkah.

"Neo-san kenapa ya?" Tanya Faine lugu.

"Kesambet setan pengraep kali…" Jawab Rena asal.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyuruh Faine kembali ke klub sepak bola rupanya sungguh keputusan yang tepat bagi Rena setelah mengetahui bahwa Faine dan Tae Yon sudah mengadakan kontak langsung. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Rena yang kesenengan karena sebentar lagi bisa melihat pasangan sesama jenis bertebaran di lingkungan sekolah, akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Faine dan menariknya menemui Tae Yon.

Tunggu, sebenernya Rena ini memihak sama siapa sih?

Neo atau Tae Yon?

Yang mana aja boleh deh, asalkan bisa ngeliat pasangan sesama jenis yang imut-imut begini.

Membingungkan…

"Ki-kira-kira Tae Yon-san akan marah tidak ya? Kemarin aku sudah merepotkannya…" Ujar Faine lugu.

"Pasti seneng…"

Dengan seringaian lebar, akhirnya Rena berhasil menarik Faine sampai ke ruang klub sepak bola. Memutuskan untuk memberi private talk pada Faine dan Tae Yon, akhirnya Rena pergi.

Deg-deg-an lagi, Faine dengan suara pelan karena malu akhirnya mengetuk pintu ruang klub. "Permisi…"

Satu menit. Dua menit. Hening.

Mengetuk pintu lagi, Faine akhirnya terdiam dan hampir kembali ke kelas. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat omongan Rena yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih berani dan mandiri, mungkin Faine sekarang bisa mendapati dirinya sedang kembali ke kelas.

Sayangnya, entah kenapa, Faine yang begitu penasaran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang klub yang pintunya tidak terkunci.

Jendela yang terbuka dengan gorden putih yang ditiup angin, cahaya temaram dengan siluet hitam, harum kopi panas yang baru diseduh. Ditambah dengan wajah terlelap sang pangeran yang sedang terbaring di sofa. Seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona fatamorgana, Faine terpancing untuk melihat sang pangeran tidur lebih dekat.

Polos. Memperhatikan wajah Tae Yon dalam cahaya temaram, Faine hanya bisa merasakan kalau seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara mengenai pekerjaan manager klub, Faine mencari selimut untuk menyelimuti Tae Yon agar tidak kedinginan.

Baru saja ia berniat pergi dan kembali ke kelas, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu…"

Melongo sejenak, Faine akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tae Yon terbangun. Seakan didorong oleh kekuatan gravitasi, Faine kemudian ditarik untuk mendekat kedalam pelukan sang kapten. Faine yang nggak ngerti mesti berbuat apa, akhirnya hanya bisa tergagap sambil dag-dig-dug karena deg-deg-an.

Wangi lavender yang sempat dihirupnya seakan membius Faine untuk tetap tenang dan diam walaupun dalam pikirannya, jantungnya seakan mau copot. Faine semakin panik saat tiba-tiba Tae Yon membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sungguh disayangkan karena ketidakrasionalan otak Faine membuatnya hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar.

Menatap Faine dengan lembut, Tae Yon menampilkan senyuman sejuta dollar miliknya yang membuat siapapun luluh.

Oke, sungguh posisi yang amat sangat menyesatkan, karena Faine sekarang terkunci dalam pelukan Tae Yon yang tidak akan membiarkannya kabur.

Cantik dan Manis.

Dibawah temaram cahaya seperti ini rupanya bukan hanya Faine saja yang terhipnotis.

Menatap bola mata hazel kecoklatan milik Faine, Tae Yon hanya terpaku. Seakan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tangannya bergerak secara tidak beraturan dan mulai membuat Faine merasa geli.

"Ta-Tae Yon-san… Ge-Geli…"

Uke absolut kita yang satu ini memang tak bisa menolak.

Jangan salahkan situasi yang bisa saja memancing mereka berdua untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Tapi salahkan Neo yang merusak situasi secara tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA FAINE-KUUUUUU?"

Gema. Sebentar. Lalu keheningan dan keromantisan yang terjadi hancurlah sudah.

Mendobrak pintu ruang klub secara brutal, Neo maju dan merebut Faine dari Tae Yon.

Tak membiarkan Faine dirampas begitu saja, Tae Yon menahan tangan Faine agar ia tetap berada disisinya.

Menyebalkan.

Tatapan mata Neo seakan mengatakan hal itu pada Tae Yon.

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan menatap tajam. Dengan satu kalimat yang sama yang terbaca pada bola mata emerald dan hitam keunguan itu.

Menjauh darinya, dia milikku.

"Jangan macam-macam…" Tae Yon membuka pembicaraan. "Disini ruang klub, bukan arena tinju."

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya, brengsek…"

"Memangnya dia siapa-mu, hah?"

CTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Faine hanya bisa melongo dengan tatapan khawatir. Melihat kedua orang dihadapannya bertengkar, dan terlihat mustahil untuk dilerai, sebaiknya ia segera mengambil tindakan sebelum mereka berdua menghancurkan sekolah karena amukan yang gila.

"Ne-Neo-san… Sudah cukup, aku tak kenapa-kenapa kok…" Perlahan-lahan ia mendekat pada Neo, berusaha untuk memadamkan api amarahnya. Menggandeng Neo lalu mengajaknya pergi rupanya memang pilihan yang terbaik yang telah dilakukan oleh Faine. Syukurlah kali ini dia tidak lemot.

Masih tak terima dengan sikap Tae Yon, Neo memutuskan untuk menoleh sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Memberikan peringatan niatnya.

Sayangnya, Tae yon terlebih dulu memasang seringaian dengan tatapan "Akan kurebut dia darimu, karena dia milikku" saat Neo menatapnya dengan sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceramah menyambut Faine saat dia terduduk di sudut ruangan kantin sekolah. "Bagaimana kalau kau nanti dibeginikan… dibegitukan…" selalu terucap dari mulut Neo yang merasa bahwa teman sekamarnya ini tidak mampu memberikan perlawanan bahkan saat dikerjai anak kecil sekalipun.

Imajinasinya emang rada ketinggian kalau dibandingin sama tinggi badannya.

Setelah puas mengomel pada Faine yang hanya bisa tertunduk meratapi ocehan teman sekamarnya, Neo merasa perlu berterima kasih pada Rena yang menyarankannya untuk mencari Faine.

Mademoiselle Rena memang selalu punya berbagai macam rencana.

"Neo-san, jangan marah lagi… Akan ku traktir susu cokelat sebagai tanda terima kasih…"

'Nggak usah. Mendingan lu traktir gue pake majalah playboy yang isinya foto-foto Shuu satu album.'

Dasar mesum.

Neo manggut-manggut dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Faine yang nggak ngerti ngerasa bahwa Neo udah maafin dia karena ditraktir susu cokelat.

Emangnya dia masih anak-anak?

Sementara Faine pergi nyamperin si penjaga kantin, Neo masih neriakin "Hati-hati kalau ketemu sama orang yang nggak dikenal!" karena khawatir kalau-kalau Faine terjebak dalam situasi yang membahayakan keperjakaan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

*****To Be Continued*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N : Lagi-lagi pendek… Huyuh… **Tae Yon**nya OOC sangat, tapi kali ini paling nggak sudah ada hint-hint **TaeFai** kan? 8D

Kalau ada yang ga dimengerti, dipersilahkan bertanya, saya akan jawab sejujur-jujurnya—termasuk buka spoiler juga.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Ide ini muncul murni dari otak cabul saya saat saya lagi jalan ke warung sambil menenteng dua buah susu coklat merek Indomilk seharga Rp. 2500,00.- dan sebuah susu coklat merk Ultramilk dengan harga yang berselisih Rp. 500,00.-, yaitu Rp. 3000,00.- ditambah Tango satu pack seharga Rp. 7500,00.- plus Cheetos dan Jetset seharga Rp. 1000,00.- per buah sehingga bila dihitung menjadi Rp. 2000,00.-, lalu, berapakah jumlah total belanjaan yang dibawa oleh saya?

**Warning :** OOC, AU, **Shonen-Ai**, hampir saja fic ini berisi dengan M content Yaoi, karena imajinasi saya yang terlalu ketinggian.

**Cast :** **Faine** hanya milik ***allenerie **yang sampe mampus pun saya ga bakalan dikasih buat ngejadiin dia sebagai milik Neo, **Tae Yon **juga cuma punya **~beastofdesire **yang sampe saya matipun ga bisa diraep-raep seenaknya sama Neo, **Rena** yang notabene jadi tempat penampungan curhatan Neo dan Faine dimiliki oleh **~shirosagi-yukihiko**, dan **Neo** lahir dari otak cabul nan pedo milik **saya** yang berharap ada bocah imut yang umurnya 17 tahun tapi fully seme dan ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom pt. 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

21 Januari. Udara dingin tak lagi begitu terasa menusuk kulit. Menyambut tugas-tugasnya sebagai manager klub sepak bola, Faine yang sedari tadi bolak-balik mengangkat jemuran memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak menerima terpaan angin sejuk yang menghapus peluh diwajahnya.

Sudah kira- kira satu minggu ia menjalani kehidupan di SMA barunya. Selama seminggu itu juga, kira-kira ia sudah berhasil untuk bersosialisasi pada lingkungan yang masih asing baginya.

Seperti saran Rena, dengan menambah sedikit keberanian, Faine akhirnya berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan dan bersiap menyongsong masa muda gemilang yang menjadi angan-angan setiap remaja.

Walaupun bisa saja suatu saat mimpi indahnya ternyata berubah menjadi mimpi buruk…

Ah, tidak-tidak…

Menampik pikiran jelek yang sekilas datang dari kepalanya, Faine berkutat lagi pada cucian yang harus dijemur.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Ya. Satu minggu…

Sudah satu minggu juga perang dingin diantara Tae Yon dan Neo berlangsung. Setelah mengibarkan bendera peperangan, Tae Yon tentunya tidak akan tinggal diam untuk merebut trophy berisi hadiah utama.

Bukan. Bukan Miyabi berkimono yang dihias dengan pita.

Tapi yang pasti lebih baik dari itu.

Melancarkan serangan ke arah gawang, striker kita yang satu ini dengan gencar melakukan PDKT pada Faine secara frontal dan terang-terangan. Tentunya agar sang penjaga gawang semakin panik dan dengan mudah dapat kebobolan.

Menanggapi tantangan yang diajukan oleh Tae Yon, Neo tentunya tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Bukan saatnya dia diam sambil berleha-leha menyedot susu cokelat panas diatas sofa.

Bak kiper unggulan, Neo tetap bertahan melindungi gawang yang dijaganya agar tidak kebobolan dari serangan striker yang juga kapten klub sepak bola. Faine dikawal ketat 24 jam agar Tae Yon tak bisa dengan bebas menyerang Faine saat dia lengah.

Pertandingan mereka bahkan lebih seru daripada Viva World Cup 2010 tentunya.

Faine lagi… Faine lagi…

Cowok lugu yang bahkan nggak mampu nyakitin semut ini ternyata mampu menggaet hati dua cowok yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Kalau bertanya tentang keistimewaan Faine, menurut si cebol berambut putih sih, yang membuatnya luluh yaa… Tampang melasnya itu.

Dengan tatapan kosong dan mata merah seakan mau nangis, _puppy eyes no jutsu_ keluaran terbaru juga kalah. Masalahnya nangisnya Faine itu beda banget kalau dibandingin sama tangis air mata buaya atau ratapan anak tirinya Marshanda.

Pokoknya, siapapun yang liat dia pasti langsung nurut dan sayang banget deh…

Lain Neo, lain Tae Yon.

Cowok yang punya senyuman sejuta dollar ini takluk pada wajah ceria nan moe milik Faine. Apalagi kalau ditambah senyum Angelicnya itu. Uhh, dia seakan nggak berkutik karena dipaksa menenggak morfin dalam jumlah besar.

Tae Yon langsung lepas kendali dan bisa saja menerkam Faine lebih jauh karena over dosis.

Intinya, dua cowok ini sekarang bersaing demi cowok lugu juga cupu, tapi memiliki _inner beauty_ yang sangat mematikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchiih…" Si 'cowok cupu' baru aja bersin karena terlalu lama diomongin. Merasa bahwa terlalu lama berada di luar dan menerima terpaan angin dapat membuatnya sakit, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke ruang klub. Menenteng sisa jemuran di keranjang dan membuka pintu ruang klub, ternyata yang menyambutnya adalah lemparan selimut raksasa yang menuju tepat kearahnya.

"Pakai tuh, jangan sampai masuk angin…"

Dari gelagat yang kasar, Faine sudah menduga kalau yang melemparinya dengan selimut adalah Neo.

"Neo-san, kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Tentu saja karena khawatir padamu, bodoh.

"Nggak, cuma mau ngambil barang yang ketinggalan."

Yang ini lagi, sok cool. Padahal dalam hatinya udah panik nggak karuan kalau-kalau Tae Yon dan Faine berduaan lagi di ruang klub. Karena nggak ingin kebobolan dan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama, setidaknya Neo mesti nunjukkin perhatian ekstra pada calon pacarnya yang satu itu.

Heh. Calon pacar…

Neo masih merasa miris kalau mengingat pernyataan cintanya masih dianggap angin lalu dan nggak diseriusin sama Faine.

Inget sama rencana awalnya yang kepengen banget bikin Shuu cemburu, Neo mutusin untuk PDKT lebih lanjut sekalian ngejagain Faine dari raepan pria mesum.

Gimanapun juga, masih ada rasa sayang seorang teman yang nggak rela ngebiarin temannya jatuh kedalam lubang kenistaan.

"Membiarkan Faine dan Tae Yon berduaan _is a big no-no_…" pikirnya. Padahal kan' dia jahat juga kalau punya niat pacaran, tapi cuma pengen bikin orang lain cemburu. Paling nggak, pikirin sedikit perasaan orang yang dipacarin, dasar cowok nggak sensitif.

Baru aja dipikirin, pangeran pujaan hati Faine dateng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh terbesarnya Neo, Tae Yon.

Melototin Neo sekilas, Tae Yon langsung memajang senyuman sejuta dollarnya pada Faine. "Aa… Arigatou ne, sudah repot-repot mengurus perlengkapan kami."

"Sudah tugas saya sebagai manager, Tae Yon-san…"

Senyum-senyum nggak jelas, Faine malah bikin aura disekitarnya makin panas. Yang bikin Neo makin kesulut lagi, tentunya gelagat Faine yang nunjukkin kalau dia juga suka sama Tae Yon.

Apa? Bertepuk sebelah tangan nggak pernah ada di kamus si cebol satu ini. Gimanapun juga, dia bakalan ngotot berusaha sampai nggak jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kalau sudah terjerumus, ya nyebur aja sekalian.

Tenggelam kalau perlu.

Seakan lupa kalau di ruangan itu masih ada si kuntet yang melotot dengan aura membunuh, Tae Yon memeluk Faine sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan mencium pipinya yang sedang bersemu merah.

_Replay, Replay, Forward, Slow Motion._

~!#$%^&*!

Neo yang udah nggak tahan lagi, langsung narik Faine pergi untuk kembali ke asrama.

Makanya jangan kebanyakan bengong biar nggak kebobolan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne-Neo-san, tanganku sakit…"

Masih diseret-seret kembali ke asrama, Faine meringis karena Neo menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ngerasa kali ini dicuekin gitu aja, Faine makin ngerasa bersalah walau dia masih nggak tau letak kesalahannya dimana.

Dipanggil nggak noleh, minta maaf nggak ditanggepin, diajak ngomong juga cuma diem aja.

Sepanjang perjalanan Faine cuma bisa mikir macem-macem kesalahan yang mungkin tanpa sengaja udah dia lakuin sama Neo.

Pokoknya minta maaf dan tanyain dulu…

Tanpa komando apapun, Neo yang sedari tadi hanya marah tanpa kata, akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Faine.

Takut-takut membayangkan muka Neo, Faine mulai mengimajinasikan suster ngesot, sadako, pocong bermata satu, kappa, jelangkung dan genderuwo yang bisa aja sama seremnya kayak mukanya Neo yang lagi marah.

Tiba-tiba Neo berbalik dengan muka ala Spongebob yang lagi senyum-senyum gaje. Ngebingungin...

"Etoo… Neo-san, nggak marah?"

"Hm? Ya? Marah kenapa?"

"Marah yaa?"

"Nggak kok…"

"Marah—"

"NGGAK!"

Makin takut karena dibentak dengan muka senyum-senyum yang ternyata lebih nyeremin daripada genderuwo, Faine lebih milih diem dan mulai menatap dengan pandangan melodrama.

Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku…

Berasa ada _sound effect_ biola menyayat-nyayat, Neo mulai merasa bersalah.

"Fa-Faine, maaf… Aduh, bukan maksud gue ngebentak lo begini…"

Sayang seribu sayang, muka Neo yang ngebentak tadi bener-bener bikin Faine desperate dan makin ngerasa bersalah. _Oh, well_… Makanya jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran biar lain kali nggak diulangi lagi.

Udah kalang kabut dan nggak ngerti mesti bagaimana, akhirnya Neo nurutin instingnya. Tarik Faine, lalu cium.

_Kiss on The Forehead_.

Mata Faine membulat sempurna karena bener-bener terkejut. Menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah, Neo minta maaf.

Faine yang nggak lagi lemot dan ngerti situasi, akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Dia udah lupa tadi ditarik gara-gara urusan apa, karena untuk sekejap, Neo berhasil mencuri semua perhatiannya.

"Neo-kun…"

_What the_?

Menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah melihat dirinya dari jauh, Neo bangkit, dan untuk sesaat… _Freeze_.

Dengan rambut biru gelap yang tertiup angin, Shuu sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan mata biru pucatnya yang mengecil karena_ shock_ dan tekejut, kedua tangannya yang memegang _paper work_ itupun melemah.

Setelah _paper work_ jatuh, yang ada hanyalah hening sejenak.

"Shuu… Shuu nee-sama!"

Eh?

Dan Faine bingung lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N : LOLLLLLL IDKWHAT'SWRITTENINTHISFICCCC

Lagi-lagi pendek. Maaf… QAQ

Balesan review—halah

**Shiro-Yuki**—demen banget nyingkat nama orang.

Iya, itu… masih bingung supaya bikin fic yang greget gimana…

**MoCy**—still nyingkat nama.

Aduh, kudoakan semoga kau cepat sembuh nak…-eh? Udah sembuh malah ya? 8D)

Gomenne readers,

nikmati sajalah kebodohan saya yang nggak bisa ngetik cerita dengan baik… QAQ /digampar rame-rame/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** "Neo-kun", "Faicchi", "Tae Yon-san", "Shuu-neesama", dan "Rena-chan" © Their respective owners

**Warning :** OOC, AU, **Shonen-Ai**. Ini fic nggak seekstrem fic "**Alternative"** yang ada adegan Lemon M content kok, mihihihi~ (ketawa gaje)

P.S : Karena ini AU, lupain aja timeline dunia asli. Wuakakaka~ (-author bego yang nggak ngeriset data sebelum bikin fic.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom pt. 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir hawa dingin semakin terasa menusuk kulit saat Shuu hendak berjalan di lorong sekitar asrama, memeriksa keadaan sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi guru pengganti pada mata pelajaran seni musik. Bukan maunya memang, kalau saja kepala sekolah tidak menjanjikannya memberikan 3 kotak mie _cup spicy flavour_, ia tidak akan mau menolong.

Ngapain repot-repot kerja jadi guru kalau pekerjaan di dunia showbiz menjanjikan hal yang lebih?

Mengurus dirinya saja sudah susah, ngapain mengurus yang lain?

Tapi, dirinya bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot memasang tampang cemberut hanya karena mendapat pekerjaan yang tak sesuai—hal itu bisa menambah keriput di wajahnya. Nikmati saja, toh tak ada salahnya mendatangi sekolahnya yang dulu. Berniat bernostalgia dengan alasan kangen, Shuu akhirnya mengeksplorasi seluruh sekolah. Wah, mau menyamai Dora _The Explorer_ rupanya.

Niatnya sih, begitu…

Tapi nggak jadi deh', habisnya Shuu keburu mergokin adik tercintanya tengah mencium cowok lain dengan mesra.

Adik tercinta…

Adik tercintaku…

Aniki…

Neo…

"Shuu-neesama ? !" Si 'adik tercinta' telat merespon kakaknya.

Shuu nggak tau sekarang dia mesti pasang tampang '_oh-my-gay-you're-shocking-me_' atau '_fuck-off-you-dare-to-kiss-another-person-in-front-of-me_'.

Herannya, Shuu yang bingung akhirnya masang tampang _emotionless_ dengan ekspresi datar. Poker face yang bikin Neo kalang kabut karena nggak ngerti mesti ngerespon gimana. Haha, rasain… Akhirnya si cebol ngerti juga perasaan Faine yang dari tadi dia cuekin.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu, kalian santai saja… Hahaha…" Shuu yang mutusin buat ngasih adiknya _privacy_, akhirnya menutup pembicaraan dengan garing. Apanya yang santai saja ? !

"Nee-sama, tunggu! A-Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Diantara dua orang ini, Faine terlupakan. Masih nggak ngerti sama rentetan kejadian yang begitu cepat, Faine memutuskan untuk diam. Daripada ntar salah ngomong.

Setelah Shuu menjauh, Neo yang bingung mesti ngelakuin apa, selanjutnya memantapkan hati untuk mengejar Nee-sama-nya setelah menyuruh Faine kembali ke asrama dan ngunci pintu. Biar Faine aman dari raepan Tae Yon yang bisa aja datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar.

Dasar bocah bego, dikiranya Tae Yon apaan?

"Nee-sama, tunggu!"

Shuu pura-pura tuli karena nggak menggubris panggilan Neo darinya. Mempercepat langkah kakinya yang perlahan-lahan berlari seakan dikejar suster ngesot. Mencoba membayangkan kalau Neo itu suster ngesot yang tinggal di bangsal nomor 183, mengejarnya sambil menyeret kaki dan berdarah-darah, ditambah suaranya yang menyeramkan, rupanya ampuh untuk membuat Shuu merasa takut dan berlari seakan-akan bumi mau roboh. Well, imajinasinya emang sama tingginya seperti adiknya… Buah emang ga pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Tapi, bukan Shuu juga kalau dia kabur dan lari dari masalah sepele kayak gini. Sekarang dia kan' guru, jadi berhak menasehati muridnya. Mengembalikan muridnya ke jalan yang benar adalah tugasnya. Shuu mulai berpikir layaknya film-film _Power Ranger_.

Shuu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berputar 90 derajat, menyambut Neo yang datang mengejarnya dengan penuh nafsu. "B-BRING IT ON!"

Shuu malah nantangin. Neo yang udah jelas banget langganan tabrakan di lorong, nggak luput juga menabrak Shuu dengan sukses dan terhantam ke tembok bersamaan.

Hello, _two thousand and ten_~, udah 2010 tapi masih nggak kenal "Rem" ya, bang?

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Faine harus tidur sendirian karena Neo sama sekali nggak balik ke kamar. Kasur tingkat yang ada diatasnya itu sekarang sepi, kosong, dan tak menunjukkan adanya pergerakan barang sedikitpun. Kamar asrama yang biasanya selalu berisik dengan bunyi lagu atau suara hentakan keyboard dari laptopya Neo, sekarang berubah menjadi sepi layaknya kuburan. Jam malam sudah lewat, dan si cebol itu juga masih belum kembali setelah bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Ngapain sih mereka?

Ehem.

Bang Toyib, Bang Toyib mengapa kau tak pulang-pulang…

Anakmu, anakmu sudah ingin bertemu…

Tiga kali lebaran, tiga kali puasa…

Bang Toyib, kalau nggak balik-balik juga, nanti Dinda kawin lari lho' sama duda keren tetangga sebelah…

…

Kenapa jadi Dinda!

Nggak kok, nggak. Faine nggak mungkin nyanyi lagu begitu…

Tapi, bukan Faine musica namanya kalo dia nggak bisa tenang cuma gara-gara ditinggal sendirian di kamar.

Faine beranjak dari kasur dan menuju meja yang berada di dekat lemari, tangannya meraba mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa menghilangkan rasa sepi yang dirundungnya sejak tadi. Kotak musik.

Faine, dan hobinya menyanyi. Oh, yeah, mantap. Seingatnya, semenjak masuk sekolah dan 'dijebloskan' ke klub sepak bola oleh Rena, Faine belum sempat melakukan ritual harian yang namanya 'nyanyi'. Emang sih, menyanyi itu bisa dilakukan kapanpun dan dimanapun, hanya saja… Kesibukannya di klub membuatnya lupa akan hal yang dapat membuatnya melepaskan segala beban pikiran yang ada di dunia.

Memulai dengan senandung-senandung pelan, Faine mulai menyanyikan lirik yang mengalun lembut dan perlahan. Waktu seakan terhenti saat dia mulai menutup mata, dan melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk mengingat hari-harinya selama di asrama. Memorinya mulai melangkah mundur untuk melakukan _flashback_.

Telat bangun, sarapannya nggak habis, tabrakan di depan gerbang, ketumpahan sup miso, tabrakan lagi di asrama, jadi sasaran bola nyasar, ketimbun dalam tumpukan salju, kerjaan numpuk, baju kotor… Err- kok ingetannya nggak ada bagus-bagusnya ya?

Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, orang pertama yang ditemuinya di asrama ini kan' Neo. Kesan pertama hubungan mereka terlanjur jelek sih, yang Faine ingat cuma soal tabrakan-tabrakannya aja. Habis itu yang paling berkesan. Neo si tukang tabrak, julukan itu yang cocok untuknya sekarang. Setelah itu, jadi teman sekamar, lalu Neo makin sering berada disampingnya dengan alasan bahwa dia mau menjaga Faine dari gangguan orang mesum. Faine tertawa ketika dia ingat kalau Neo selalu menggerutu sendiri setiap kali dibilang 'kecil' atau 'cebol', lalu hobinya minum susu juga, lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kiat tinggi badan yang baik, lalu selalu bilang bahwa suatu saat akan mengalahkan Faine…

Haduhh, akang, engkau dimanaaa?

Faine kembali berkutat pada pikiran-pikirannya lagi. Setelah itu soal Rena, yang masih dianggapnya sebagai malaikat penolong, dan Tae Yon, _prince charming_ idamannya. Ahh, Faine terpaksa melalui malam ini sendirian karena nggak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini juga, Neo gelisah.

Sekarang, dia disini. Di asrama khusus milik guru. Dengan kaki keseleo.

"Aduh!"

Neo meringis saat Shuu mengobati tangannya yang lecet karena tergores pipa besi, hantaman yang cukup kritikal diterimanya karena tidak mengerem terlebih dahulu.

"Shuu-chan, soal yang tadi…"

"… Aku mengerti."

Hah? Belum dibilang apa-apa sudah ngerti nih?

"Neo-kun menyukai dia kan?"

Aduh, sok tahu.

"B-Bukan! Aku… Aku cuma…"

Yang ini juga responnya salah.

"Aku cuma…"

Shuu menatap mata Neo sejenak dengan pandangan yang lurus, seakan menembus semua batas pikirannya, masuk dan membaca semuanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, Neo-kun?"

Dan kali ini, Neo hanya diam, menunduk, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Atau mungkin hanya memikirkan rangkaian kata yang tepat.

"Apa kau mau kehilangan dia?"

"Tidak…"

"Bagaimana bila dia menyukai orang lain?"

"Aku… tak suka melihatnya begitu…"

"Lantas, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, Neo-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Bagaimana? Neo-kun?"

Neo mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya sejenak, setelahnya dia menatap mata Shuu, mempertemukan dua pasang mata itu lagi dalam keadaan yang serius. Shuu melihatnya memeluk lututnya sendiri dan suaranya bergetar.

"Dia, bagiku adalah teman yang berharga… Aku tak mau kehilangannya… Aku tak tahu… Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan dia. Mungkin, aku… Sayang padanya…"

"Cukup, Neo-kun. Keluar dari kamarku."

"Ha-"

Belum sempat Neo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shuu sudah menendangnya keluar dari kamar.

"Ne—Shuu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mendidikmu untuk menjadi dewasa."

Neo yakin, sesaat sebelum Shuu menutup pintu, ia melihatnya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sial…"

"Ngapain kau menghalangi jalan?"

Neo hanya menyeringai tipis saat mendengar suara dari balik tubuhnya, seseorang yang tidak diundang datang pada saat yang tidak tepat.

_Holy crap_! Ternyata kesialannya bukan cuma sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Ne…"

"Fa… Ne…"

"FAINE!"

Faine tersentak kaget saat ia menyadari namanya diteriakkan keras-keras. Mata coklatnya terbelalak menangkap pemandangan kemana-mana karena bingung akan kejutan yang diterimanya tadi. Rena memberinya isyarat untuk diam dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Teman-teman sekelas dan gurunya hanya melongo karena terfokus pada Faine.

Hell yeah, semua mata tertuju padamu…

Coba lihat. Wajah pucat, kantung mata hitam, lalu rambut berantakan. Kusut sekali… dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Faine, _are you okay_?"

"_N-no, ma'am. So-sorry_…"

"_But, you're looks so tired. Are you sick_?"

"_N-no… But, Im just… I think I don't have enough time to sleep_…"

"_Then I think you need a rest, It would be better if you go to The Health Unit_."

Faine hanya merengut karena tak bisa menolak perintah dari gurunya, menghela napasnya sebentar dan berjalan dengan gontai. Rena segera berdiri dan membantu Faine untuk pergi ke UKS, hitung-hitung kabur dari pelajaran bahasa linggis yang bukan merupakan keahliannya. Dasar licik…

Faine menoleh saat merasa punggungnya ditepuk seseorang. Mendapati Rena yang sedikit khawatir dengannya. Rena yakin, Faine butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita. Lorong yang mereka lewati terasa semakin panjang karena obrolan singkat mereka terasa begitu lama. Padahal UKS terdapat di ujung lorong bersebelahan dengan tangga.

"Kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku…"

Faine hanya terdiam dan tak merespon apapun, yang sekali lagi, memancing Rena untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Neo-san tak kembali setelah kami bertemu dengan... Duh, siapa ya namanya…"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ng, yang kuingat Neo-san memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-sama', dan lalu pergi mengejarnya…"

Rena terdiam sesaat. "Nee-sama" kan panggilan Neo yang hanya ditujukan untuk Shuu selain panggilan "Shuu-chan" yang jarang sekali digunakan olehnya.

Berarti… Neo ketangkep basah?

Rena cuma berkeringat dingin membayangkan penyiksaan apa yang akan diterima Neo kalau sampai Nee-channya tahu kalau Neo berselingkuh. Mungkin dibakar hidup-hidup, atau diikat di tiang bendera dan dijemur sampai gosong sementara Shuu dibelakang sedang mengasah pisau, bisa juga dicambuk dengan berbagai peralatan mengerikan lainnya. Euh, jangan sampai.

Memang sih, ide berselingkuh dengan Faine itu usulannya Rena, tapi kalau sampai Neo membawa-bawa namanya, sori aja deh… Yang mau kan Neo, sedangkan Rena cuma menyarankan. Jadi semuanya harus Neo tanggung sendiri. Lagipula kan kalau Shuu marah, itu artinya kan' Neo berhasil membuat Shuu cemburu. Jadinya _mission accomplished_ dong?

Jadi, intinya… Kalau Neo kenapa-kenapa, Rena nggak mau tanggung jawab. Haiishh, tega.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau Neo-san kelaparan dan jatuh pingsan dijalanan, lalu—Nee, Rena-san?"

"Faine…"

"Kurasa kita perlu memesan peti mati untuknya…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pe-permisi…"

Satu menit, dua menit. Faine menunggu lagi di depan pintu ruang UKS. Rena pergi kembali ke kelas karena harus mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Faine membuka pintu dan mendapati ruang UKS kosong yang tidak diawasi oleh guru.

Emang dasar sekolah gaje, kerjaan gurunya ternyata juga gaje.

Jendela ruang UKS yang terbuka, meniupkan hawa dingin bulan Januari yang merasuk ke kulitnya. Mengigil sejenak, Faine segera mencari tempat yang pas untuk beristirahat. Merasa sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman, Faine segera berbaring dan berbalik menghadap jendela.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi sepi.

"Permisi…"

Uh? Ada yang datang?

"Ah… Nggak ada guru…"

Dia… Siapa ya?

"Ah, ya sudahlah…"

SRAKKKKK

…

Now loading…

"Eeto… Ternyata ada kau disini…"

Mata Faine hanya mengecil karena terkejut, menatap sepasang bola mata emerald yang memandangnya tembus.

.

.

.

.

.

*****To Be Continued*****

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N : Etoo, banyak banget ya misterinya? XD (halah) Semuanya akan di update di chapter depan ^^

Btw, maaf kalau tadi percakapan ngaco… OTL

_Mind to Review_?)


End file.
